


Alquiler Alfa

by Tsukigomori2



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Multi, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukigomori2/pseuds/Tsukigomori2
Summary: El mundo de Clark Kent se está derrumbando, siendo viudo con 3 cachorros que dependen de él y una cuantiosa deuda al banco que no puede pagar, opta cómo única alternativa convertirse en un Alpha de Alquiler, topándose en el proceso con un arrogante Omega que rehuye el compromiso y está harto de los encuentros casuales que solo le traen problemas.¿Que les deparará el futuro a estos dos?Solo el tiempo lo dirá.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan/Oliver Queen, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. ¡Clark!

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, les traigo otro de mis trabajos esta vez con un crossover espero les guste😁

ALQUILER ALPHA

Capítulo I

—¿Todo está bien Clark?—preguntó una rubia adolescente notándose visiblemente preocupada en el asiento del copiloto de la vieja camioneta familiar en la que viajaba con su primo rumbo a su instituto, resultado por habérsele hecho tarde por "quedarse dormida".

—Claro Kara, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —inquirio el aludido de forma nerviosa, evitando deliberadamente hacer contacto visual con la chica y ser descubierto en su mentira.

—Tal vez sea, porque cuando lo dices no me miras—le reprochó Kara cruzándose de brazos, inconforme.

—Eso es porque estoy manejando—se defendió Clark, rogando mentalmente para que su prima dejara de insistir en el tema—. Sabes que es peligroso distraerse o apartar la vista del camino; podría causar un accidente—agregó con el fin de darle peso a sus palabras.

—Pues te informo "señor responsable" que hace rato te pasaste un alto y atropellaste un gatito.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—gritó exaltado Clark frenando de golpe, inmediatamente volteó horrorizando, encarando a la chica.

—¡Es broma, es broma! —se rio la rubia a carcajadas—. No mataste a ningún gatito... aunque sí te pasaste un alto—añadió aún divertida por su reacción.

—No es gracioso, Kara. —refunfuño el mayor relajándose un poco, poniendo en marcha de nuevo el vehículo agradeciendo internamente que las calles de Smallville estuvieran menos concurridas que en Metrópolis, porque de lo contrario hubiese provocado un verdadero accidente por detenerse así.

—Entonces... ¿me dirás que ocurre?—insistió su prima tras un rato, haciéndole saber que no se libraría de esa conversación tan fácilmente, por lo que en momentos como esos, es que Clark renegaba de que todos en su familia hubiesen nacido con casta Alpha.

—No es algo por lo que debas preocuparte—replicó el mayor en un último intento de disuasión.

—¡Vamos Clark, no me trates como una cría! En un par de meses cumpliré 18 y seré casi una adulta—se quejó la joven exasperada.

—Tú lo has dicho Kara, "casi" —apuntó Clark en un suspiro cansado—. Deja que yo me encargue de todo, tú sólo concéntrate en tus exámenes para la universidad, ¿ya elegiste alguna?

—Sé que lo que te preocupa tiene que ver con nuestra deuda al banco—soltó la joven sin rodeos, mirándolo directamente con expresión seria—. Vi los requerimientos de pago.

—Kara...

—¡No tienes que cargar con todo tú solo! —alegó interrumpiéndolo—. Puedo trabajar y ayudarte a pagar las cuentas. Sólo pospondría un tiempo mis estudios hasta que las cosas mejoren, no es gran cosa, luego los retomare.

—Kara, no es tan simple.

—Por favor, Clark—suplicó su prima, aferrándose con fuerza a la manga de su traje—, déjame hacerlo—pidió al instante en que sus ojos se cristalizaban—. De no ser por nosotros, tú y Jon... -sollozo.

—Esto no tiene relación con Conner y tú.—respondió Clark al momento en que su ceño se fruncía.

—¡Por supuesto que lo tiene!—rebatió Kara exaltada—. Habría sido más fácil para ti llevar las cosas si no tuvieras que cargar con los gastos y problemas extra que los dos te generamos desde que nos aceptaste. Incluso Lois lo dijo, por eso terminaron.

—Ustedes también son mi familia Kara, por lo que no son una carga para mí, así que no vuelvas a decir eso—dijo mirándola de forma severa—. Y con respecto a Lois...—suspiró—. Ella y yo... aspirábamos a cosas diferentes, por eso nos separamos. Lo que dijo ese día... fue sólo porque estaba molesta y dolida, nada más.

—Pero... —quiso protestar la joven, así que Clark se le adelantó afirmando con seguridad.

—Créeme, las cosas ya no andaban bien entre nosotros desde antes que ustedes llegaran. Fue lo mejor para ambos. En vez de despertar un día mas adelante y descubrir que estábamos con la persona equivocada. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?—su prima asintió, y Clark prosiguió—. En cuanto al banco... es verdad que me he atrasado un poco en algunos pagos, pero no es tan grave—le explicó, aunque esta vez ella no pareció creerle, así que agregó—. Es más, hoy tengo una importante reunión de trabajo, y si resulta como espero, podría solucionarlo todo. Sin embargo... —haciendo una pausa—. Debido a eso, es probable que llegue muy tarde a casa, así que necesitaré ayuda de un "casi" adulto responsable para que cuide de Conner y Jon en mi ausencia, ¿crees poder hacerlo?

Kara asintió vigorosamente limpiándose el rastro de lágrimas, y en su lugar le dedicó una sonrisa brillante.

—Seguro, déjamelo a mí, me haré cargo de todo.

—Cuento contigo, Kara.

Unos minutos después, tras dejar a su prima en la puerta del instituto, Clark condujo hasta la gasolinera para llenar el tanque, después de todo, le esperaba un largo viaje hasta Metrópolis, donde con un poco de suerte, su viejo amigo Hal Jordan le podría dar una posible solución a sus crecientes problemas económicos.

*************** & ***************

Hal Jordan era una persona despreocupada, y siendo un Alpha pocas cosas en su vida habían representado un verdadero reto para él. No obstante, su vida distaba de ser perfecta, culpa en parte por su personalidad descuidada y arriesgada que en ocasiones rayaba en la inmadurez, sumándosele su calidad de mujeriego que, a menudo, lo llevaba a meterse en numerosas situaciones problemáticas de las cuales salió en su mayoría gracias a sus leales y buenos amigos.

Por tanto, cuando uno de estos buenos amigos le llamó pidiéndole ayuda, no dudó en volar desde Coast City a Metrópolis para reunirse con él y proporcionársela. Precisamente por tal razón, es que ahora se encontraba —muy a su pesar— sentado en un restaurante familiar siendo observado por todos a su alrededor dado su look de chico malo, a la espera de la llegada de dicho amigo que ya llevaba 15 minutos de retraso, algo nada propio de quién recibiera en sus días de escuela el apodo de boy scout por sus "buenas costumbres" que incluían, entre otras cosas, ser muy puntual.

En eso pensaba cuando la campanilla del local sonó, y al voltear hacia la puerta vio con alivio entrar a la persona que esperaba: Clark Kent, antiguo mariscal y estrella del equipo de futbol americano en la universidad. Poco era lo que había cambiado desde la última vez que se reunieron, hacía 3 años atrás durante el funeral de los padres de este, poco antes de que él se mudara debido a su actual empleo como piloto de pruebas por lo que ambos perdieron el contacto. Quizá lo más destacable sería que lo notaba cansado, ausente de su acostumbrada jovialidad.

—¡Hey, Big Blue, por aquí! —lo llamó Hal, gritando sin vergüenza e ignorando la atención extra generada hacía ellos por parte de algunos padres, no importandole, pues el castaño estaba gustoso de darles algo de que hablar ya estando harto de su constante censura por llegar solo y vestido de motorista a un lugar familiar.

—Hola, Hal—saludó apenado su amigo sin notar los murmullos generales a su alrededor por la disparidad de sus apariencias—. Lamento la tardanza: Kara se despertó inusualmente tarde hoy y tuve que llevarla al instituto, además la camioneta se paró un par de veces en el camino.

—Kara es tu prima, ¿cierto? —indagó Hal restándole importancia al asunto, viendo como su amigo tomaba asiento frente a él y ordenaba a la camarera que se acercó una taza de café.

—Así es—contestó Clark sonriendo ligeramente, recuperando un poco de brillo en sus ojos.

—Debe ser difícil para ella y tu...—dudó un momento—. ¿hermanastro?

—Prefiero el término hermano—corrigió Clark.

—Ok—asintió Hal encogiéndose de hombros, sin ánimo de indagar más en ese tema—. Bueno, debe ser difícil para ellos y Jon adaptarse a la locura de la ciudad estando acostumbrados a vivir en la granja, es comprensible.

—En realidad...—inicio Clark un poco incomodo—. Regresé a Smallville con ellos.

—¿Entonces renunciaste al Daily Planet?—preguntó sorprendido, dado que siempre fue su sueño trabajar ahí.

—Oh no—negó su amigo—, sigo trabajando ahí, pero Perry, mi jefe, me permitió enviarle mis artículos desde casa, aunque disminuyó un poco mi paga.

—Lamento oír eso Clark, pero si eso se acomoda a tus necesidades y estás bien con ello, supongo que no importa—opinó Hal.

—De hecho—dijo su compañero con rostro preocupado—. Nada está bien.

En ese momento llegó la camarera con su orden, y tras una pausa en la que el ambiente se mantuvo tenso entre ellos, reanudaron su conversación.

—¿Qué ocurre, Clark?—preguntó Hal, empezando también a preocuparse.

—Desde hace 3 años...— inició dificultosamente ya que su voz comenzó a fallarle notablemente—. Luego de la muerte de Má y Pá en ese accidente...—hablar de ello parecía que le seguía costando trabajo, por lo que Hal no lo apuró—. Las deudas de la granja han ido en aumento, y aunque he invertido todo mi dinero en ella, es poco lo que ha redituado—musitando esto último, derrotado—. No sé cómo es que mi Pá y Má hicieron todos esos años para mantenerla a flote y pagar mis estudios, pero es evidente que en comparación con ellos, estoy siendo un total fracaso—confesó totalmente abatido—. Y de estar solo eso no importaría, pero...—mirándolo con angustia, continuó—. Jon, Kara y Conner dependen de mí, y las opciones se me están acabando. Porque pese a mis esfuerzos, no consigo hacer nada por mí mismo. Incluso ahora, de no ser porque el gerente del banco era viejo amigo de Pá desde la infancia, no habría obtenido una prórroga más.

—¿Por qué no vendes la granja?—sugirió Hal siendo práctico—. Con ello al menos recuperarías tu inversión.

Clark negó.

—Es demasiado tarde, aunque la venda obtendré menos de la mitad de lo que invertí y apenas me alcanzara para los gastos de unos cuantos meses, y para ese entonces ya habré generado más; este año Kara entrará a la Universidad y Conner al Instituto, no puedo decirles que tendrán que dejarlos porque su tutor es un inútil.

Hal tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa, ansioso, sintiendo los problemas del más alto como propios, arrepintiéndose mentalmente por no ser una persona ahorradora, que más bien vivía al día con su sueldo tras despilfarrarlo en sus correrías nocturnas con las lindas Omegas que conocía en los bares, porque de ser de otra forme habría podido prestarle el dinero que tanto necesitaba.

—Si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar...—ofreció inseguro y dudoso en sus palabras, dejando la oración inconclusa sin saber realmente de qué forma exacta podría ayudar a su amigo.

—La hay—le respondió enseguida Clark con visible entusiasmo, sorprendiéndo al castaño.

—¿En serio? —preguntó bastante incrédulo de lo que podía hacer él por la situación del otro.

—¿Recuerdas...?—titubeó nervioso, pero al reunir un poco de valor, volvió a preguntar—. ¿Recuerdas ese trabajo que mencionaste cuando estábamos en la Universidad y con el cual lograste saldar en poco tiempo tu deuda de apuestas con ese sujeto peligroso que amenazó con romperte los brazos y piernas si no le pagabas?—Hal asintió con un mal presentimiento—. Quisiera que me extendieras una recomendación para entrar a trabajar ahí.

Al escuchar la petición de empleo en su supuesto "trabajo de medio tiempo" del que presumió a todos sus amigos en la Universidad jactándose de lo bien que le pagaban, la sangre se le heló a Hal.

—Eh... s-sobre eso... Clark—balbuceó nervioso—. No creo que sea el tipo de trabajo adecuado para ti, ¿sabes? Además, existen otras opciones. ¿Has considerado la venta de órganos? Escuche que es muy lucrativo y...

—Hal, por favor—suplicó su amigo, interrumpiendo su perorata incoherente—. Necesito el dinero y tú siempre dijiste que pagaban muy bien ahí. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea que me pidan hacer, así que por favor—volvió a suplicar, esta vez con tangible desesperación—, ayúdame.

Sin embargo Hal sentía que su alma escapaba de su cuerpo en sintonía de una imperiosa necesidad de escapar de ahí, incluso fantaseo en su mente con la absurda posibilidad de que un misterioso anillo mágico apareciera, lo eligiera y saliera volando del lugar a una galaxia lejana a combatir el mal en el universo. Cualquier cosa estaría bien, con tal de evadir la vergonzosa conversación que se le avecinaba, porque de continuar, naturalmente le tendría que revelar a su compañero su sucio y oscuro secreto.

—Mira Clark—habló visiblemente incomodo, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para el otro y hacerlo desistir—. No es que no quiera ayudarte, pero en serio, este trabajo, sencillamente no es para ti.

—¿A qué te refieres?—cuestionó ceñudo, lo que le indicó a Hal que su terquedad Alpha había entrado en acción y que no desistiría hasta obtener una buena explicación al respecto.

—Ok—suspiró resignado al verse acorralado—. Te lo diré todo, pero debes prometer que no se lo contarás a los demás, ¿de acuerdo?

Al recibir un asentimiento por parte de su amigo, Hal se removió nerviosamente sobre su asiento, sudando a mares, sintiéndose de repente un tanto paranoico, lo que lo llevó a mirar disimuladamente en derredor asegurándose que nadie les prestara demasiada atención para que su conversación fuera lo más confidencial posible. Una vez comprobado, se inclinó ligeramente al frente de forma que estuviera más cerca de su compañero, y que de esta forma el otro fuera el único que pudiera escuchar su voz, la cual se tornó hasta ser un murmullo.

—Verás—comenzó con falsa calma—. Si nunca les mencione de qué se trataba mi trabajo temporal, es en primer lugar, porque firmé un acuerdo confidencial; y en segundo... porque no me enorgullezco de él.

—¿Es algo ilegal?—preguntó preocupado su amigo, mirando a su vez intranquilo a su alrededor.

—No.

—¿Entonces?—inquirio Clark, confundido.

Por otro lado, Hal pasó su mano por su cabello, ansioso, dándose valor para confesar su vergonzoso secreto de una sola vez antes de arrepentirse, por lo que respiró profundo y soltó sin darle más rodeos.

—Soy un Alpha de Alquiler.

Ok, no había sido tan difícil decirlo como pensó, y en cierta forma se sintió aliviado de habérselo contado a alguien de confianza... o eso pensó, hasta que se dio la reacción exagerada de su compañero, que con un chillido exclamó:

—¡TE PROSTITUYES!

Ganas no le faltaron a Hal de golpear a su amigo cuando el silencio se hizo sepulcral en el establecimiento, mientras todos los miraban con ojos bien abiertos, siendo el centro total de atención. De modo que, sin decir nada, y antes de que cualquiera reaccionara, se levantó dejando sobre la mesa más del dinero de la cuenta de su consumo, y salió a toda prisa llevando a rastras a un todavía estupefacto Clark que ni se resistió debido a su aturdimiento.

Varias, o muuuuchas cuadras más adelante, en un callejón desierto, tras correr como poseso, se detuvo abruptamente a confrontar a su amigo con enojo.

—¿En serio, Clark? ¿No pudiste gritarlo más alto? Creo que en la puta ciudad no te oyeron.

—L-lo siento, Hal—dijo su amigo visiblemente apenado— E-Es que... me sorprendió.

Hal camino en círculos, furioso, queriendo arrancarse los cabellos, pero se controló para no explotar en contra de su compañero, ya que, siendo justos, en la Universidad y después de esta, Clark fue el único que no lo criticó o echo en cara las mil y una estupideces en que se metió, y se quedó a su lado cuando el resto se rindió con él. Al menos por esta vez, podía pasarle su flagrante indiscreción. No es como si fuera el fin del mundo. Simplemente tendría que evitar Metrópolis por un tiempo... o años, y rogar porque nadie conocido se enterara de esto en una ciudad donde literalmente volaban los chismes...

¡Dios, estaba tan jodido!

—En-en serio, siento lo de antes, Hal—balbuceó Clark.

—No importa—contestó fingiendo una calma que no sentía, ya que por dentro lloraba, chillaba y pataleaba desesperado en busca de una solución que seguro no encontraría estando ahí, así que decidió terminar ese desastroso encuentro y regresar rápidamente a su ciudad—. Como sea, ¿ahora entiendes porque este trabajo no es para ti?

Lo que debió ser un "si" inmediato como contestación a su pregunta no se escuchó, y un tenso silencio se instaló en el callejón que preocupó de sobremanera a Hal, quién miró a su amigo casi con terror, expectante de una respuesta que no llegaba—. ¿Clark?—indagó, incapaz de soportar el mutismo del otro.

—Yo... mmm...—notándose inseguro y con el rostro rojo como un semáforo, respondió—. ¿D-De cuanto...? ¿D-de cuánto es la paga exactamente?

La mandíbula de Hal se desencajó por completo, impidiéndole articular palabra alguna, y aunque hubiera podido decir una, él mismo no habría sabido cuál sería, porque para él, este día el mundo simplemente se había puesto de cabeza.


	2. ¡Hola Steve!

Capítulo II ¡Hola, Steve!

El sonido de un fuerte portazo sacó de su concentración a Tony quién pegó un brinco en su asiento debido al susto lo cual provocó que tirara en el proceso la pila de "importantes" papeles que había terminado de revisar —obligado por su asistente Pepper—, que al caer se mezclaron con aquellos que aún le faltaban, por lo que ahora tendría que volver a empezar de nuevo.

Enojado por esto, levantó la mirada del desastre para encarar con furia al responsable, encontrándose ni más ni menos que con su socio y mejor amigo Bruce Wayne, que con cara de culo se adentró en su oficina como Pedro por su casa, dejándose caer en su sofá favorito donde, al parecer, no pensaba moverse por un buen tiempo.

Resignado, exhaló suavemente para calmar su enfado porque si se tratara de otra persona ya lo habría puesto de patitas en la calle, pero bueno, era Bruce. Y un Bruce cabreado no eran buenas noticias para nadie que se le pusiera enfrente y realmente no quería tentar a su suerte al enfrentarse ante un experto en artes marciales mixtas. Y no es que le tuviera miedo, simplemente valoraba mucho su integridad física, gracias.

Claro que eso no le impediría al menos indagar el porqué del mal humor del otro, después de todo, los dramas existenciales de su amigo solían ser bastante entretenidos... Eso y que además, picaba su innata curiosidad por enterarse del chisme. Por tanto, hizo una simple pregunta para tantear el terreno, pues no era idiota.

—¿Mala noche?

El bufido irritado que recibió como respuesta le hizo saber que dio en el clavo, lo cual le recordó que la noche anterior, Bruce había asistido bastante animado a una gala benéfica en su lugar, por lo que podía asumir que lo que sea que lo tenía tan molesto ocurrió allí. El qué pudiese haber sido no le resultaba difícil imaginarlo ya que, aunque a su socio solían disgustarle muchas cosas, al ser de carácter poco tolerante, la mayoría de veces el asunto era referente a su vida personal. Y suponiendo que este fuese el motivo, sabía por experiencia que debía abordar las cosas con sumo cuidado de forma indirecta dejando que el otro introdujera por sí mismo el tema, así que comentó como quién no quiere la cosa.

—¿Sabes? Lo que necesitas es un...

—Si dices un Alfa, te romperé las piernas, Stark.

—Yo iba a decir un café. —sonrió inocente—. Pero creo, eso también te hace falta. —se burló, lo que hizo rodar los ojos ajenos aunque relajándolo lo suficiente para ceder un poco. Consciente de haber caído en su trampa, Tony pudo proseguir, ahora más confiado—. ¿Ahora me dirás qué pasó?

—Lo de siempre. —gruñó Bruce, irritado—. Un estúpido Alfa queriendo pasarse de listo: yo solo quería follar y él marcarme, así que le rompí la nariz.

—Aprovechando que estás fuera de tu cueva para poder divertirte, ¿eh? —sugirió Tony jocoso, riéndose internamente de la suerte del mísero Alfa que ingenuamente trató de aprovecharse de su amigo—. Pero bueno, si me preguntas —comentó casualmente—, eso te pasa porque das las señales equivocadas.

—¿Y cuáles son esas señales "equivocadas" según tú? —le espetó el hombre mientras fruncia el ceño.

—Déjame ver... —dijo el castaño con falsa meditación—. Eres un Omega maduro, millonario, solterón, en tus treintas, no enlazado, con cuatro hijos, uno biológico, tres adoptados y una más en proceso, sin Alfa o algo cercano a eso, que busca encuentros casuales dentro de su círculo social. Mmm... No sé, para mí eso grita: "Busco pareja".

—Eso es absurdo. —refutó Bruce haciendo una mueca disgustado—. Tú también estás en la misma situación y sin embargo, no veo que desfilen detrás de ti.

Un incómodo silencio se formó de repente entre ambos al caer en cuenta que sin querer, se había tocado un tema bastante espinoso, no obstante, Tony despejó rápidamente el ambiente con su característico humor como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Claro que no, porque yo no soy un solterón desesperado como tú y aún soy joven.

—Anthony, tenemos la misma edad. —siguiéndole la corriente, el azabache se aliviado de poder dejar el asunto atrás.

—Sí, pero para mí los años solo me hacen ver más joven y hermoso. —se jactó el castaño, pavoneándose.

—Pues yo lo único que veo aumentar es tu ego. —replicó el otro.

—Lo dices por envidia. —sacándole la lengua de forma infantil, Tony añadió—. Eres un amargado, si sigues así permanecerás soltero.

—Si sigo soltero es solo por mi elección. —rebatió el azabache—. Soy realista y no busco a un estúpido príncipe azul.

—Y es precisamente por eso que no lo encuentras. —señaló Tony—. En cambio, yo, como el GRAN Tony Stark, trabajo arduamente para encontrar al Alfa perfecto que esté a la altura de mi genialidad.

—Ajá. —rodó los ojos el pelinegro—. ¿Y crees que lo encontrarás en MARVEL?

—No, pero mientras el "indicado" aparece —haciendo comillas con los dedos—, tengo que cubrir mis necesidades básicas, especialmente en mis celos. Total, no creo que "él" se guarde para mí tampoco. —restándole importancia, continuó—. Además, como bonus extra, evito situaciones desagradables con Alfas que quieran "pasarse de listos" —imitando la voz de Wayne, prosiguió—. Y... —añadió arrogante—. ¿Quién dice que no voy y lo encuentro allí? —inquirió con aire desafiante—. Después de todo, siempre he pensado que una buena química en la cama es fundamental para que una relación funcione. —encogiéndose de hombros, terminó por decir—. Cosas más raras se han visto.

—Si tú lo dices. —contestó escéptico Bruce—. Solo ten cuidado. —dijo mientras le dedicaba una mirada con marcada preocupación.

Tony sabía porque lo decía, pero fingió no enterarse y desvío la conversación.

—Ya lo verás, lo encontraré y de paso, como soy TAN generoso, encontraré uno perfecto para ti también.

—"Sí" —enfatizó socarrón el otro—, lo logras, te cederé la mitad de mi empresa. —se mofó con sarcasmo.

—Es un trato. —concedió Tony feliz de aquel vago acuerdo.

Y por un rato más, prosiguieron su conversación centrándose esta vez en los negocios que tenían entre ambos y que traían a Bruce a New York. Y para cuándo este se retiró, el castaño ya maquinaba un plan de acción a llevar a cabo antes de que su amigo regresara a Gotham. Solo tendría que hacer una llamada a un viejo conocido.

—Espérame en esta sala, iré a buscar a un conocido mío que arreglará tu entrada de forma más rápida y quizá pueda ayudarte también a encontrar un buen cliente. -—le decía Hal tratando de disipar su nerviosismo e infundirle confianza—. No tardaré mucho, así que no te muevas de aquí y rellena mientras tanto los formularios que te dio la recepcionista. Recuerda que son MUY importantes. —enfatizo—. No se los entregues a cualquiera, ¿entendido? —y tras recibir un torpe asentimiento de su parte, el castaño se fue con prisa por el pasillo del que habían venido.

Al verlo alejarse, Clark no pudo evitar sentir una creciente inquietud al quedar solo, no obstante, sin opción, soltando un suspiro resignado, se recompuso enseguida para poder entrar en la estancia indicada por su amigo sin lucir tan desorientado y atraer atención no deseada por parte de los demás Alfas que pululaban por el lugar, aunque lo cierto es que ninguno de ellos le prestaba demasiada atención.

La mayoría estaban ocupados rellenando sus propios formularios, sentados en las bancas que se ordenaban en varias filas a ambos lados y que fácilmente podían alojar a no menos de 300 de ellos, aunque en ese momento solo habían alrededor de 50. Hal le había explicado que conforme llegara el cierre de inscripciones, por la noche, la sala quedaría abarrotada por los nuevos solicitantes que, como él, pretendían entrar a formar parte de las filas de MARVEL.

No todos lo conseguirían, por supuesto, muchos serían descartados luego de pasar por una serie de estrictos filtros que dictaminaban quiénes de ellos eran aptos para desempeñar el "trabajo". Una cuestión que según Hal no debía preocuparle, pues después de años de laborar en DC, contaba con algunos conocidos ahí que le facilitarían a Clark ser aceptado sin demasiados problemas... siempre y cuando pasara el "Control de Antecedentes", establecido en los formularios de registro, el cual le aconsejó contestar de la forma más honesta posible.

Clark no estaba seguro del porque su amigo le insistió tanto en este punto, pero naturalmente pretendía ser lo más sincero posible en sus respuestas ahora que ya no le preocupaba toparse con algún conocido al haber viajado hasta la cede en New York en vez de la ubicada en Metrópolis. Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba en las preguntas, notaba que gran parte de estás —quitando la parte general de datos personales—, eran bastante... "intrusivas" con respecto a su privacidad e intimidad. Como por ejemplo: ¿Cuánto le media su pe...?

De golpe, interrumpió su lectura para enseguida voltear contrariado a todos lados sintiendo sus mejillas arder, esperando que el resto de Alfas a su alrededor compartieran la misma vergüenza ante tales cuestionamientos impropios. Lamentablemente, nadie más pareció compartir su predicamento, pareciendo indiferentes... Bueno, con excepción de un tipo rubio de vestimenta anticuada y porte firme que, pese a su expresión seria, su rostro lucia encendido cómo un semáforo compitiendo con el de él.

Un poco aliviado de no ser el único incomodo, Clark se dio valor y continuó contestando las hojas, hasta que de repente se escuchó un barullo en la entrada donde divisó a una mujer Alfa pelinegra de cabello corto que avanzaba con seguridad por la sala seguida de un grupo de betas fuertemente armados que portaban uniformes en color azul y negro con una insignia en el pecho que dictaba: "MARVEL", y que al verla, los Alfas en su camino se apartaban con rapidez con algo que interpretó como miedo.

Extrañado por tal escena, dado que pese a las armas solo eran betas y la mujer no le parecía particularmente imponente, los siguió con la mirada curioso, viéndolos detenerse al frente del salón entorno a la Alfa, que se subió a un pequeño podio que Clark no había notado hasta ese momento, desde donde sin preámbulos les habló con firmeza con su potente voz de Alfa.

—SOY MARÍA HILL, RESPONSABLE DE LA CEDE EN NEW YORK CONOCIDA COMO MARVEL. ESTÁN AQUÍ PORQUE HAN DECIDIDO RENTAR SUS CUERPOS POR DINERO. SIGAN LAS REGLAS Y LO OBTENDRÁN. ROMPANLAS... —entrecerrando los ojos, desprendió feromonas que indicaban amenaza—. ¡Y PERSONALMENTE ME ENCARGARÉ DE ROMPERLOS A USTEDES! —sentenció con mirada gélida—. NUESTRA POLÍTICA ES DE CERO TOLERANCIA. SI NO ESTÁN DE ACUERDO... —señalando la entrada, aumentó más el tono de voz—. ¡¡¡LARGUENSE!!! EL RESTO DE USTEDES, ¡SIGANME! LA SELECCIÓN DE HOY SE HARÁ AHORA. —y dicho eso, dio media vuelta caminando directo hacia la pared que había detrás de ella, que para sorpresa general se abrió conduciendo a un pasillo largo por donde desapareció.

Por un momento, tras su partida, la sala quedó en absoluto silencio, mientras todos digerían la situación mirándose entre sí, indecisos, pero poco a poco, fueron reaccionando, algunos para seguirla y otros para marcharse.

En su caso, Clark dudó en lo que debería hacer, pues le prometió a Hal esperarlo ahí, pero eso había sido antes, cuando ambos creyeron que la "selección" cómo la mujer Alfa le llamó, se realizaría hasta las 10 PM. Ahora parecía que por alguna razón se adelantó y si se la perdía tendría que volver hasta el día siguiente para poder intentarlo de nuevo y con su limitado presupuesto actual le sería imposible, ya que se negaba a seguir abusando de la generosidad de su amigo que le pagó los boletos de avión.

Por tanto, la siguió como el resto, rogando a los cielos que las cosas resultarán bien, y pudiera conseguir el dinero que su pequeña manada tanto necesitaba.

Por enésima vez, Steve se preguntaba cómo es que había terminado así; parado en bóxer, forzando una tonta sonrisa junto a otros Alfas, mientras eran fotografiados indiscriminadamente para el catálogo de servicios de MARVEL por un grupito de betas locas que seguro desconocían la palabra "pudor" y "profesionalidad" dadas sus constantes insinuaciones y descarados manoseos al pasar, lo hacían sentir al extremo avergonzado, queriendo salir corriendo del lugar.

En serio, ¡¿por qué estaba ahí?!

Ah, sí, ya recordaba, era todo gracias a su "buen amigo" Sam, y la "brillante idea" de este, de convertirse en un Alpha de Alquiler para poder conseguir dinero rápidamente. Y no es que le reprochara sus buenas intenciones al Omega, al fin y al cabo, a él tampoco se le había ocurrido otra mejor con la que pudiera pagar las crecientes cuentas de hospital de su madre que el ejército se negara a cubrir tras su reciente proceso pendiente de Corte Marcial. Pero como patriota que luchó por mejorar su nación, quería aún creer que debía existir una mejor forma de hacerlo sin tener que renunciar a su dignidad.

CRASH, ZIS, ZAS, BOOM, PLAF, PLUM, CRAC, CRAG, SQUISH... ¡BUUUUM!

—L-lo siento.

Steve miró a su izquierda, sorprendido, con sus sentidos alerta, contemplando el desastre que en unos segundos, uno de los Alfas preseleccionados había causado al tirar por accidente un par de mamparas que servían como separación entre ellos, llevándose de paso como un efecto domino las demás junto a los paneles de iluminación, que al impactar contra el suelo a su vez hicieron cortocircuito, afectando al sistema de cableado lo que provocó un apagón, interrumpiéndose —para su gran alivio—, indefinidamente la sesión de fotos, lo que le permitirse vestirse de nuevo.

Claro, no todos estuvieron felices por esto y se dedicaron a vapulear e insultar al pobre tipo responsable del caos, que pese a su voluminoso físico, no confrontó o se defendió en contra de ellos, más bien, se deshacía apenado en disculpas aumentando el acoso a su persona al tomarlo como un blanco fácil para molestar. Esto no le agradó a Steve qué frunció el ceño disgustado, pues odiaba esa actitud prepotente Alfa de aprovecharse de los más débiles.

En su temprana edad, él había sido víctima de tales tratos debido a su cuerpo enclenque y enfermizo que lo mantenía postrado en cama la mayoría del tiempo, preocupando en demasía a su pobre madre viuda que al final del día quedaba exhausta entre el trabajo y cuidarlo, por lo que en cuanto su salud medianamente mejoró, al cumplir los 18, se enlistó en el ejército entrenando duro cada día hasta obtener su condición física actual, por lo que ya no era molestado y si lo hicieran descubrirían que no era un objetivo fácil de tratar.

Desafortunadamente en el caso del otro Alfa, aunque contaba con la fuerza necesaria para defenderse, aparentemente su personalidad amable no le ayudaba y en consecuencia, los demás Alfas se aprovechaban de él. Steve no creía que ese rasgo fuera malo y de hecho estaba convencido que sí todos lo compartieran, sería un mejor mundo, no obstante, en una sociedad cómo esta, regida por castas, solo se le veía como un defecto.

Prueba de ello eran los tres Alfas que en ese momento entre risas maliciosas se acercaban al pobre tipo que, atareado, buscaba sus gafas que un grupito anterior le había arrojado al suelo de modo que no se percataba del peligro que se cernía sobre él y esta vez no parecía que esos sujetos fueran a dejarlo en simples insultos y empujones, por lo que eso era algo que definitivamente Steve no iba a permitir.

Así que se les adelantó, Interponiéndose en su camino haciendo gala de su 1.90m de altura, dirigiéndoles una mirada hostil, que los hizo retroceder asustados y regresar por dónde habían venido. Entonces, pasado el peligro, se dio media vuelta y fue en ayuda del Alfa pelinegro que, arrodillado en el suelo, seguía en la búsqueda de sus gafas.

—¿Estás buscando esto?

Clark suspiró aliviado al recuperar por fin sus gafas, comprobando que aún se encontraban en buen estado, pues comprar un par nuevo habría supuesto un duro golpe a su ya de por sí apretada economía, por lo que se dispuso a agradecer cómo correspondía a su salvador.

—M-muchas gracias.

—Descuida, no fue nada. —contestó su interlocutor, que resultó ser el Alfa rubio de ropa anticuada que había visto anteriormente en la sala de espera—. Por cierto, soy Steve Rogers. —se presentó educadamente, extendiéndole la mano en saludo.

—M-mucho gusto. —Clark correspondió el gesto de inmediato—. Yo... —dudando un poco en darle su verdadero nombre, cosa que el otro notó—. Bueno... —se explicó—. Creí que habían dicho que no deberíamos dar nuestros verdaderos nombres por cuestiones de confidencialidad y seguridad.

—Es verdad. —dijo el otro Alfa enrojeciendo de vergüenza al caer en cuenta de su flagrante error—. Con todo el caos que pasó lo olvidé. Lo siento.

—Oh, no , yo soy quién debería disculparse. —esta vez fue el turno de Clark de sentir vergüenza por el desastre que había causado—. E-estaba muy nervioso y tropecé sin querer. —se excuso—. Lamento los inconvenientes que te causé. —musitó con la cabeza gacha esperando el inminente reclamo.

—En realidad... —dijo el otro con una pequeña sonrisa—. Yo venía a darte las gracias.

—¿Eh? —inquirió Clark levantando el rostro, sorprendido.

—De haber continuado la sesión de fotos... —haciendo una mueca, continuó—, probablemente habría salido corriendo de aquí, y no puedo darme ese lujo, porque realmente necesito el dinero de este empleo. Así que, gracias por interrumpirla.

—Oh... N-no fue nada. —dijo Clark torpemente—. Aunque, ¿sabes? —sonrío apenado—. Fue un accidente, y-yo... —balbuceó—. Nunca había hecho algo como esto. —admitió.

—Yo tampoco. —dijo Steve comprensivo—. Y de ser otras mis circunstancias, créeme, que jamás habría venido aquí. —suspiró entrecortadamente para después comentar—. Ni siquiera sabía que existía un lugar así.

—Yo solo había escuchado rumores por mí trabajo. —dijo Clark.

—¿Tu trabajo? —preguntó Steve, curioso.

—Soy reportero del Daily Planet. —contestó Clark.

—¿Eso no está en Metrópolis? —comentó el rubio, extrañado—. ¿Por qué vienes de tan lejos? ¿No hay una cede ahí?

—Oh, sí la hay, pero... —removiéndose incómodo, cedió a contarle un poco de su temor—. No quería toparme por accidente con alguna persona conocida, por eso viajé hasta acá. —le explicó, y conforme lo hacía notó que el otro palidecía, lo cual lo preocupó—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si, es solo que... Esa posibilidad nunca se me había ocurrido. —admitió Steve, mostrándose un poco alterado.

—¿Esto te supone un problema? —inquirió Clark compartiendo su preocupación.

—Pues... Conozco pocos Omegas. —habló Steve inseguro—. Y excluyendo a mis vecinos —que dudo que frecuenten estos sitios—, la mayoría de mis conocidos son de la milicia, pero supongo que tampoco vendrían aquí.

—En realidad... —lo interrumpido Clark azorado por tener que romper su esperanza—. Según mi amigo Hal, gran parte de los que acuden aquí son de algún sector relacionado con la milicia, porque cumplen mejor los estándares que solicitan los clientes y la empresa.

—¿Cómo lo sabe tú amigo? —le pregunto escéptico.

—Él era anteriormente piloto de las fuerzas armadas, aunque lo dejó cuando sufrió un accidente y ahora es piloto de pruebas para una compañía que desarrolla aviones de combate para el ejército.

—Voy a matar a Sam por esto. —masculló Steve por lo bajo, masajeándose el puente de la nariz controló magistralmente su enfado—. Nunca me mencionó nada sobre eso. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Si se enteran mis superiores...

—Oh, no debes preocuparte demasiado por eso. —lo interrumpió Clark con calma—. Según mi amigo, los altos mandos del gobierno así como del ejército están al tanto sobre lo que se hace aquí y, de hecho, se encargan de mantener su seguridad y privacidad lejos del ojo público. Y eso me consta, porque hace un año cuando mi editor intentó investigar sobre el tema, inmediatamente después se presentaron un Omega de mediana edad con traje y una mujer alfa asiática vestida de negro, que luego de hablar unos minutos con él en su oficina a puerta cerrada e irse, nos ordenó terminantemente dejar en paz la historia, cosa que no le hizo gracia a mi compañera, pues era la encargada de llevar las pesquisas del asunto, por lo que intentó hacerlo por su cuenta, haciéndose pasar por una cliente.

—¿Lo consiguió? —quiso sabes Steve, curioso.

—Ni siquiera estuvo cerca. —negó Clark—. Fue echada en cuanto puso un pie ahí, porque ya estaban al tanto sobre ella y sus intenciones. Cosa que no es extraña si él gobierno está involucrado. —argumentó convencido—. Además, ¿de qué otra forma podrían corroborar tan rápidamente MARVEL o DC que la información qué les proporcionamos en los formularios es 100% cierta?

—No lo había visto así. —dijo Steve pensativo—. Todo lo que has dicho tiene mucho sentido, eres muy buen reportero por lo que veo. —mirándolo con admiración y respeto, añadió—. Debes ser muy valorado en tu trabajo.

—No realmente. —dijo Clark desanimado—. Solo soy un reportero del montón.

—Pues yo creo que tienes mucho talento para ser del montón. —opinó Steve.

—Yo creo que sí, pero no puedo hacer más contra lo que mis superiores piensan. En casa me esperan tres cachorros que depende totalmente de mí y no cambiaría ni por todos los Pulitzer del mundo, mi tiempo con ellos.

—¿Eres casado? —preguntó Steve, receloso.

—Viudo. —contestó Clark con tristeza—. Mi esposa murió al dar a luz.

—Disculpa mi indiscreción, pensé que tú... —dejando la frase inconclusa, el rubio mostró notable arrepentimiento.

—Descuida, sé que no tuviste mala intención con tu pregunta.

—Aún así, no debí sacar conclusiones apresuradas, ya que hasta ahora haz demostrado ser un buen hombre. Si no me disculpara por ello, avergonzaría la buena educación que mi madre me dio. Por tanto: me disculpo contigo.

—Entonces, acepto tus disculpas porque sé que tú también eres un buen hombre. Por cierto, mi nombre es Clark Kent, un gusto conocerte, Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno esta obra también está en Wattpad aunque más adelantada pero la iré subiendo hasta que vayan a la par. Advierto que soy un poco lenta al escribir pero les prometo llevarla a termino solo ténganme paciencia mis horarios son horribles y con todo lo que está pasando apenas me adapto. En fin espero les haya gustado y de ser así nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ciao😁❤️


End file.
